Bitter Apples
by Lunamon810
Summary: "I wasn't trying to do anything. I was trying to observe normal lives, and she started observing me." - Illumi Zoldyck


**Alright, hello guys, Lunamon810 here. With another Hunter X Hunter completely unrelated to anything I have ever written in the world of Hunter X Hunter for the most part. This is the horrors that happen from around three in the morning to nine in the morning when I don't sleep. So bare with me. I tried my very best to keep Illumi in character, and I personally think I did a good job, besides maybe towards the very end. But then again, he is still kind of a kid and probably hasn't mastered his emotions yet. But whatever. This is an explanation for why Illumi is emotionless. Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter!**

* * *

Every once in awhile, when he was fourteen, Illumi Zoldyck would go down to the town below the estate to observe non-assassin people. He would use his needles to change his appearance so nobody knew it was him, and he watched people's normal lives. He had no interesting in having a normal life, he just wanted to know how people lived a normal life. Perhaps knowing would make it easier to figure out what a person will be doing when he assassinates them.

He watched a girl in a small bundle of apple trees picking apples, and didn't realize he was staring when she turned to look at him. She smiled and waved, then raised the apple in her hand. "Want one? They taste much better fresh and home grown."

"I suppose." She climbed down her ladder and handed it to her, her chestnut brown hair in pigtails that followed a few inches behind her and settled against her back around her mid-back when she stopped in front of him on the other side of a white picket fence. She smiled and handed him an apple.

"Here ya go," She smiled. "I haven't seen you around before. I'm Chantilly. What's your name?"

"Malachi." She smiled and linked her fingers together behind her back, her arms down.

"Nice to meet you Malachi! Are you new here?"

"My family is visiting."

"I see," She smiled and nodded. "Well, if you need anything, feel free to come ask." She smiled and bowed and walked back over to the trees and continued picking apples. Illumi blinked and took a bite of his apple as he walked away. He blinked. She was right, it was better.

A few days later, another missionless day, he went down to the village. He tried to not think about her, her generosity, the way her hands fit into his as she handed him the apple. He wasn't used to human contact that didn't include stabbing someone a moment later. He ended up going back, just to see her caring for the trees, watering them since it hadn't rained in a while. She jumped up and hung with one arm around a branch and one foot fit against the tree, her other foot gracefully straight down as she reached up and picked an apple. She easily jumped down and chomped it, then looked over and smiled at him.

"Hello Malachi. How are you?"

"I'm alright. You were right the other day. Apples do taste better when they're fresh and home grown."

"Yeah, they do! Would you like some more? The apples grow more than enough for my family," She smiled, taking another bite of her apple. Her hair was in pigtails again as she grabbed her ladder after he nodded. She grabbed a small basket and picked several ripe apples, then she walked over to him and handed him the basket. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks." He said, nodded, and walked away, taking an apple of the basket and taking a bite out of it. He now had a reason to go back, he had to return her basket.

The next day he returned, to see her mowing the lawn. She stopped the lawn mower and smiled at him. "Hi Malachi. I was just about to take a break. Want to get a glass of homemade apple juice with me?"

"Sure." She sat the lawn mower out of the way next to the house and led him inside, and to the small kitchen with a hand carved wooden table and chairs. She pulled out a pitcher and poured two bright colored glasses of apple juice. As he took a drink she sat down, straightening out the bottom of her long sleeveless shirt with a bright green leafy-pattern and a white background that matched her white pants. She sipped on her own cup of apple juice.

"So anyways, there must be a reason you came back today. What is it?"

"To return the basket you gave me the apples in." He said, raising the basket in his hand.

"Oh, you can keep it. I make plenty of them. Consider it a gift." She smiled.

"For what?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head. "You don't have to have a reason to give someone a gift. I do it because it brings happiness to the person who receives it, which is plenty enough for me." She smiled. Illumi blinked. Happiness?

A week went by before Illumi went back to the village, trying to figure out what Chantilly was talking about. He figured he would try being on the giving end to see if it would help him understand, so he went to Chantilly's house carrying a finely carved cutting knife with a silver cutting blade and a leather handle. He went to her house and knocked on her door. Chantilly answered, and the fourteen year old girl smiled cheerily as ever up at him, being roughly seven or eight inches shorter than him. "Good afternoon Malachi. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I brought you something..." He held the knife about a foot in front of her at about her stomach level. She smiled and gently took it from him, careful not to hurt either of them with the blade. She smiled happily up at him. "I saw you had a lot of cookbooks, so I figured you could put it to some good use."

"Thank you so much! My best knife broke a few weeks ago, I've been having to deal without it. This one is perfect!"

"You're welcome. How did you break it?" Illumi was just slightly realizing the point of gift giving, seeing her reaction.

"Well, I kind of fell. When I hit the ground, the blade broke off to jaggedly to glue back together. Plus, glue and cutting could be dangerous, if it got hot or something and I didn't realize it came off...That could end horribly several different ways."

"Were you hurt?"

"Oh, just a cut really," She raised her white pant leg to show a scarring area where the blade had went into her leg. "It's healing. It wasn't bad enough to worry about stitches. Grandma would have flipped out if I'd told her though."

"Grandma?"

"Oh yeah. I live here with my grandma. She's sick, but she's getting better. I convinced mom and dad to let me stay here with her to take care of her until she gets better," Chantilly smiled. "She's getting better every day though, so no worries!" Illumi nodded. "Anyways, I was just about to fix some lunch. Would you care to join me, Malachi?"

"Well, I am getting hungry," He said nonchalantly. "Sure."

Chantilly smiled happily. "Okay!" She led him inside back to the same table and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad and sat it out. "Freshly picked that fruit this morning, I think it tastes more refreshing when it's cold though," She said as she pulled some type of fish out of the oven. "This is my grandma's favorite recipe for baked salmon. I think you'll like it," She smiled at him, then cut up the salmon and fixed three plates. She handed one to him and put one at her seat at the kitchen table. "I'll be right back, I need to bring grandma her plate," She picked up a pill bottle. "And her medicine."

Chantilly left the room and walked into a bedroom after grabbing a glass of apple juice, closing the door behind her. She handed her grandmother the plate and cup, then carefully opened the pillbox and taped three off the pills into her hand, then handed her to her grandmother as well. Her grandmother sat the plate and cup on the tray she carried them in and swallowed her pills. "Thank you, Chantilly. If you don't mind me asking, who's that boy out there you were talking to?"

"Oh, his name is Malachi. He's visiting here, I've been giving him apples, he joined me for a glass of apple juice yesterday. He gave me a beautiful new knife, it's much better than the one I broke the other day."

"You broke one of your knives?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you. Everything's alright though." Chantilly smiled. "Well grandma, my food's getting cold. I'll come check on you in a bit." She walked out before her grandmother could question her further, and closed the door behind her. She smiled and walked over to the table where Illumi still sat, waiting for her. The two started eating together.

"You're right, this salmon is very well made. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yep! I love cooking, and grandma and I have plenty of cookbooks, so I'm constantly making new things. I came across this recipe one day and saw it was cooked with several of grandma's favorite spices, so I figured I'd make it. She really liked it, so I make it a lot." She smiled and continued eating. After lunch Illumi headed home.

"Bye Malachi! Hope to see you again soon!"

A few days later Illumi was walking around town once again, trying to find an excuse to go to Chantilly's house. He heard something make some type of chirping noise behind him, and he turned his head to see a bird with a bleeding broken wing. He gently picked it up, trying to fake the gentleness Chantilly had. He carried it all the way to her house, about a foot out from himself, as if wondering whether he trusted it or not. When he got there she was caring for the trees once again. She turned and instantly zoned in on the hurt bird.

"What happened!?" She asked, rushing over, her pigtails flying off her back behind her. She gently cupped the bird in hands.

"I don't know...I just found it on the side of the road looking like that. I figured you might know how to help it."

"Of course, come inside with me." She said, rushing inside, leaving the door open for him. He closed the door and saw her set the bird on a towel, with some type of emergency kit. She gently straightened it's wing, making it chirp in pain as she whispered sorry over and over again. She wrapped it's wing gently but firmly in a bandage after cleaning the wound to best of her ability. She chopped an apple into tiny bits and sat the bits in front of it, and it pecked at the pieces of apple.

"Will it be okay?"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. I'll keep it under my watch until it gets better, just to make sure." Illumi nodded. He looked at the bird. It was yellow and bright green, the green about the shade of the leaf-design on Chantilly's clothes, the yellow contrasting well with the white of the rest of her clothes. She gave it water, then looked at Illumi.

"Can you watch him for a second while I go get something?" Illumi nodded and she walked into the other room, coming back with a basket that looked similar to a cage. She took a knife and cleanly cut off the handle without hesitation and put it around the bird, which at first chirped in protest but stopped a moment later, realizing it wasn't going to get anywhere.

A few days later Illumi went back to see how the bird was doing, supposedly. He questioned why he still cared to go see her, and told himself he was just curious about normal lives and was having the opportunity to observe one closer up, and he couldn't pass that up. He found Chantilly outside with the bird, smiling happily as she watered the flowers in the flower box attached to the window. She looked at him.

"Good afternoon, Malachi."

"Hello, Chantilly. How's the bird doing?"

"It's wing is healing well. I was worried it wouldn't heal back properly, but it seems that it'll be back to flying in a few days. Though I will admit I am becoming attached to him, he's quiet, but when he does chirp it's beautiful. I hope he stays close. I've named him Zayden. I guess it's kind of dumb, to wish a free creature would stay close. But then again, you never know, right?" She looked up at Illumi who'd walked over by her and smiled up at him, holding the water pitcher by the handle with both of her hands at her knees.

"Maybe he will stay close."

"I hope so. Things are a lot less lonely around here with him around." She smiled and finished with the flowers. "So how much longer will you be visiting?"

"I'm not sure. We're visiting some sick relatives, and contemplating staying to make sure they get better. Like you did with your grandmother."

Chantilly smiled. "How sweet. Well I hope you do stay for them." She picked up the basket the still ground-bound bird sat in, and it chirped happily as she carried the basket towards the house. She turned and smiled at Illumi. "Would you like to come in for some apple juice?"

"Sure." They went inside, and she sat the basket in the middle of the table. She took note of how she cushioned the basket with a soft towel to make sure he didn't fall out when she had him sitting like he was, uncovered. Chantilly poured two glasses of apple juice and got a small shot glass of water for the bird. She sat it carefully in the basket, wedged between the side of the basket and the towel. The bird drank happily as Chantilly sat down and started sipping on her apple juice.

"So, do you like it here?"

"It's certainly a lot different of my usual home. We live in a fairly empty place, hardly anyone comes by but tourists."

"Oh yeah? Where do you live?"

"You wouldn't know it. I'm not sure which I like better, this place or my home."

"Maybe one day you'll call this place home," Chantilly smiled. "Maybe, if you like it here, you could officially move here. That would be nice, don't you think?" Illumi nodded, and Chantilly smiled. She stood up to get some more apple juice, but when she turned around she had to sit the pitcher down and cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Zayden had hopped out of the basket and managed to find his way to the top of Illumi's chin-length dark brown haired 'Malachi' head. She smiled and walked over, gently taking the bird off of his head, accidently moving his hair a bit with it. She blinked, seeing one of his needles, but didn't think too much about it considering they were round-headed and she figured it was just something to keep his hair in place.

She sat the bird back in the basket and laughed. "You need to stay out of trouble, Zayden. But hopefully that means your wing is getting better."

About a week later Illumi returned to her house, deciding he should check on the bird. She was picking apples again, Zayden on her shoulder, the bandage gone. She turned, a almost hopeful look on her face, and smiled as she climbed down from the ladder and walked over to the fence. "Hi Malachi! I was worried you went home."

"No, just busy with my sick relatives. We're going to be staying, at least for a few months." Zayden chirped, and she smiled.

"That's great! And his wing is up and working again," She picked up an apple and handed it to him. "Here ya go Malachi. I'd invite you inside, but grandma's doctor will be here soon, and I have to make sure I know everything he says." Malachi nodded, and she turned to walk away.

"So he stayed?"

Chantilly paused, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I suppose he did." She turned and walked into the house, and Illumi walked away, eating his apple.

Illumi walked to Chantilly's house two days later, sure that he had the most ridiculous reason for going today. He knocked on her door, and she opened it, Zayden on her shoulder. She smiled. "Hi Malachi!"

"Hello, Chantilly."

"What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"I can try. What do you need help with, Malachi?"

"Well, my sick aunt and uncle have a daughter. She's been upset about her parents being sick lately, and I'd like to make her something sweet to cheer her up. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course! Come on in." She smiled as she led him to the kitchen.

"What kind of sweets does your cousin like?"

"Well, I know she likes pie." He said, taking a second to make the cousin connection, not being quite familiar with family terms.

"Hmm...let me see." She pulled one of the many recipe books off the bookshelf and flipped through it. "How about an apple cinnamon pie?"

"Sounds great." Chantilly smiled as she sat the cookbook on the counter, open to the page. She gathered the ingredients and dishes they needed to cook the pie, and sat them all out on the counter. "Alright. first we need to make the crust." She started guiding him through making the pie, and within twenty minutes they had the pie in the oven. She set the heat. "It should be ready in about thirty minutes." Illumi took the oven mitt off, not reacting to the burn mark on his wrist. Chantilly's eyes widened.

"Malachi! You burnt your wrist, why didn't you say anything?" She asked, getting the emergency kit.

"I didn't see it as such a big deal." She turned and looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Burns hurt Malachi, you can't just leave them. You should tend to the immediately." She said, and started tending to the burn. When she was done, fifteen minutes remained on the timer. The two walked into the living room, sipping on their apple juice. Chantilly looked at the pictures on the walls, and Illumi looked at them after a moment.

"Who are they?" He asked, nodding at a couple holding a baby.

"Those are my parents and me. They're at a place called Heavens Arena to get money again. They're powerful nen users, so I'm sure they've nearly blasted through it, they went a few days ago. Do you know what nen is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thought so," Chantilly said quietly under her breath as she walked towards the kitchen, sitting her cup down on the table. "Do you mind helping me clean up Malachi?" He came in and helped her clean up the kitchen, and by time the timer went off they had it done. She insisted on pulling the pie out since he was already burnt. She pulled it out carefully and sat it on top of the stove, turning the oven off right afterwords.

"There. Now it just has to cool, and it'll be ready."

"Alright. Would you like to have a piece of it? We won't be able to eat all of it anyways."

Chantilly smiled. "Only if you'll have a piece with me." After the pie cooled off, Chantilly cut the pie into even slices and sat a slice on either of the two plates she got out, refilling both of their glasses of apple juice. She sat down with him and took a small bite of hers as Illumi took his first bite.

"This is a good recipe."

"I agree. I've made it a few times before, I figured you'd like it, and family has a tendency to like similar food."

Four days later he returned, to see Chantilly relaxing on her roof, Zayden sitting next to her while she read a book. She lifted her head up and smiled. sitting her book and apple down. "Hi Malachi. Come on up, join me." He did as he was invited to do and sat next to her, and she handed him an apple.

"I like it up here. It gets good sunshine, which relaxes me. Zayden likes it up here too."

"I can see why." Malachi nodded. "I think he likes being pretty much wherever you are anyway though."

"Yeah." Chantilly smiled. She sat up, propping herself up with the palms of her hands. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet. Then a particularly hard gust of wind sent her paperback book toppling off the roof. She snapped up to get it too quickly and lost her balance, falling forwards. Illumi was on his feet in a second and grabbed her hand , pulling her upright and stopping the book with his foot. When he straightened up to hand her his book, he accidently came up too close, and kissed her. Both jolted back just slightly, though Chantilly still had to hang onto him for balance.

"S-Sorry Malachi."

"It's alright, it was my fault. I came up to close," He said as if nothing had happened, handing her her book. "Here you go."

"T-thanks." She smiled and the two sat down, and finished their apples in silence. He looked at her after a moment.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be back in a few minutes to babysit my cousin."

"Alright," As he climbed down and almost reached the fence, Chantilly hesitated for a second. "She liked it, didn't she?" Illumi turned to look at her, taking a second to register she meant her cousin and the pie, which he had eaten himself over the past four days.

"Yeah. At least I think so, she doesn't talk much."

Chantilly smiled and nodded once, and Illumi left. As he was walking away, he suddenly realized what she actually meant. Chantilly smiled, watching him, knowing it just occurred to him what she meant. When he turned to look at her, She and Zeydan were going inside the house, unable to see her blush-faced grin.

Illumi didn't return until five days later, having been tied up with assassination missions again. He carried a box in his hands. He had the cooks in the kitchen help him make chocolate, saying not to discuss it with anyone that he would kill them if they did. His parents would assassinate him if they found out he hadn't mastered his emotions yet. He sighed, thinking about it, as her house came into view. He saw Zayden on the roof, chirping frantically, and Illumi felt himself walk slightly quicker to get over. He saw Chantilly laying on the ground in between the apple trees, her ankle twisted at an odd angle, tears in her eyes. He sat the box down on the windowsill as he rushed over to her. "Chantilly, what happened?"

"I was picking apples, and I fell off the latter...I'm alright." She said. He tried to think of what to do, and deciding on getting her inside first to be the best option. Zayden tried to follow them in, but Illumi shut the door too quickly for the bird to get in. He walked to the living room and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed the emergency kit out of the kitchen, where he remembered her getting it from when she fixed Zayden's wing and when he burnt his wrist. He bandaged up her ankle, which they found out was just twisted.

"You should probably stay off of that for a few days."

"I can't, I have to take care of grandma and Zayden."

Illumi hesitated for a second. "I can take care of them for you. I'll call my family and tell them I'm helping you, they'll understand. My aunt and uncle would want me to."

"I couldn't let you take care of them." Chantilly shook her head, and tried to stand up, but he just pushed her back down.

"You'll have to, or you could break that bone. And that'll just be longer someone would have to take care of you and them."

Chantilly sighed. "Alright...Only if your parents say they really don't need your help." Illumi nodded and went outside to call his parents, telling them he was going to be on a self-cliented mission for a few days. When he hung up he once again forgot about Zayden and closed the door before the yellow and green bird's entry. He sat next to her on the couch.

"They told me they'd rather me stay here anyways, they think my cousin is sick, and they don't want all of us catching it."

"Alright...if you're sure." Chantilly said hesitantly.

"You don't have any other options."

"I guess that's true..." Illumi looked over at the window at the frantically chirping bird, who looked at him and jumped on the box he was standing on. He walked over to the window and opened it, letting the bird in, and picking up the box of chocolate. He closed the window and walked over to her, handing it to her.

"I wanted to pay you back for helping me with that pie."

"You didn't have to, Malachi. But thank you." She smiled and started nibbling on the chocolate as he prepared lunch for her grandmother. She told him how many pills to give her, and he got them out and set the pill bottle back on it's respective place on a shelf. He carried the tray to her grandmother's room.

"You must be Chantilly's friend Malachi." He nodded and handed her the tray.

"You're lucky. She doesn't let many people around me. She's quite protective of me."

"She doesn't have much of a choice, she fell off the ladder apple-picking and twisted her ankle. She's alright though, she just won't be able to walk for a few days."

Her grandmother nodded. "Thank you for helping her. She has a lot to do taking care of me, and despite the circumstances, I'm glad you can help her lift her load. And she's quite lonely, she never leaves the house unless she absolutely has to go to the store, and normally she'll call someone to bring them here for her. I really wish she could get out more, a girl her age she be going places with friends, not staying at home taking care of their sick grandmother. She says she's content with that bird of hers, but I think she's happier to have you around."

Illumi nodded. "We might have to fix the fact that she doesn't get out." He said, and turned to leave.

"Are you ever going to show her who you really are?" Illumi turned to look at her grandmother, raising his eyebrows. "My daughter and her husband are strong nen users, and I know nen when I feel it, and I'm fairly certain you change your appearance with it. Are you ever going to show Chantilly who you really are?"

"I'm not sure yet. But don't mention it to Chantilly that I'm not who I look like."

"I won't. But don't be surprised if she doesn't catch on soon, seeing as she's spent eleven years around her parents. Just because it's been awhile since she last was around them doesn't mean she doesn't know nen when she feels it. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already sensed it."

"She can't know who I am. It'd be too dangerous for her."

"Would it get my granddaughter into trouble if she did?"

"There is a strong possibility it could get her killed."

"I don't want to see that happen to her. But I also don't want to see her lose you. If this starts to happen, then I need you to get rid of me. Because even if you try to stop it, I couldn't bare to see Chantilly's reaction to you not being able to come anymore." Illumi nodded and walked out of her grandmother's room, closing the door behind him, erasing all signs of the promise he'd just made from his face as Chantilly asked what took him so long.

"Just being questioned by your grandmother. It's to be expected."

Two days passed, and Illumi took care of Chantilly's grandmother, Chantilly, and Zayden with no problems. Until the third day, when he took a shower. He was running late on time, and forgot to put his pins back in. He brought everyone their lunch, including Zayden. He sat down on the couch next to Chantilly, and handed her her plate, which in when he saw his hair fall forward. It reached about his shoulderblades at this point in time. It was longer before. What in the world happened?

Chantilly looked away from him as she spoke, somewhat slowly. "I cut your hair last night. Dad always told me boys shouldn't have long hair, so I cut it to your shoulder blades. I wanted to know what you looked like without those needles."

"How did you know about the needles?"

"When I moved Zayden off your head the other day, I saw the needles in your head. I tried to convince myself they were just hairpins...but...I knew better. I'm sorry."

"Chantilly, you could get in a lot of trouble knowing who I am," Illumi seriously regretted falling asleep on the couch last night. "And just how did you get rid of the hair you cut off?"

"Lets just say I trained Zayden better than I thought."

"Chantilly, you can't tell anyone what I really look like. "

"I won't I promise. But Malachi? What's your real name?"

"I can't tell you. If I do, it could get either of us killed. Or worse." He said and stood up, going to put his pins back in.

When he returned home the next day, he had to make up a story of how he had to cut his hair for the mission. But he was stopped dead. "Then who was that girl you were with?" Silva asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Kalluto went to town yesterday, he saw you through the window. Whoever it was, you have two more trips to see. Then you're done seeing them, or you can assassinate them." Illumi nodded.

"Yes sir." He said nonchalantly, and walked out.

The next day, he insisted on bringing Chantilly's grandmother's food to her, and Chantilly finally caved in and let him. He put poisoning into the grandmother's food in front of the grandmother. "You know what I'm doing, I assume."

"Yes."

"And are you still going to eat the food?"

"Of course. Because it either means my granddaughter is either about to get hurt physically or her heart's about to be broken."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm going to die anyways. My illness is getting worse, and I'm an old woman not getting any younger. I would rather not have to watch my granddaughter try to take care of me with all that will be going on. I do want to know though, what is going on?"

"I'm only allowed to come back two more times, including this time. Or else I'll have to assassinate her."

"I see. Well, thank you for trying to bring joy into my granddaughter's life."

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I was trying to observe normal lives, and she started observing me." Illumi said, sitting her plate down in front of her and walking out, closing the door behind him, having his phone to his ear.

"Yes, I understand. Be there as soon as I can. Bye." He pretended to hang up his phone. "I have to go Chantilly. My aunt and uncle got wor-"

"There is no aunt and uncle Malachi, and you ate that pie yourself. You need to leave for personal reasons. That's alright though. I'll see you later, right?"

"Right." Illumi nodded, and left.

Two weeks later he finally went back for the last time. She was picking apples again, She walked looked at him, and slowly climbed down, sitting her basket down and walking over to him. "I didn't think you were coming back. But you won't be. Will you?"

"No, I won't." She tilted her head forward, tears going down her cheeks.

"I thought so. Now I've lost all of you. Grandma died later that day you were here last. Zayden is all I'll have left. But I'll keep him for as long as I can. Because you gave him to me." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I haven't given you anything besides a knife. He stayed on his own."

"Yes. Knowing he couldn't forever. Because one day he'd have a family. And they would forbid him being around other creatures."

"Will that be it for you and him?"

Chantilly paused for a moment. "Yeah. It will," She felt tears go down her face again, but she wiped her tears away and handed him an apple. Then, before she could stop herself, she got up on her tip toes after half scaling the fence and kissed him. "Woops. Sorry." She said. She picked up her basket and started walking towards her house, and she turned to look at him. "Better eat it soon. Apples taste best fresh."

Six months went by, and she stayed in her home by herself. She asked her parents to let her stay there for another year, that she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She and Zayden always sat, staring at the dirt road in front of their house, hoping he'd come. But he never did.

One day she said inside the house with Zayden. It was pouring rain, and when she looked outside, she hated her eyes for making it look like Illumi was standing out there. But that didn't stop her for being ready when she heard the knock on the front door. She invited him in, poured them a glass of apple juice each, and they both ate an apple in silence. They went out to the side yard where the trees were, though they didn't bother using them for protection from the rain.

"I know you have to kill me. And that's alright. I want to be with grandma anyways. I won't be able to get over her death. And at least if I die," she paused for a second. "it'll be by hands I trust."

"You still trust me?"

"I trust that if you weren't being forced to, you wouldn't do this." He leaned down and kissed her.

"My name is Illumi Zoldyck." Then he slammed her into one of the apple trees, a knife on either side of her neck, and he slit her throat. He walked away as Zayden chirped, trying desperately to wake her up. But she never would. Because his parents ordered him to assassinate her. He took a bite of the apple that was above her as he walked away.

* * *

**That's it. I have nothing more for you. Do know that you should never let me name a story at six in the morning though, because the original name of this story was Butchered Apple. Yeah. Alright. Please review in memory of Chantilly. 1 Reveiw = 1 Apple. Or don't. I think she may be too busy talking to her grandmother to care. Well, see you later.**


End file.
